


how to tell the good guys from the bad guys

by epsi_pepsi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Happy Ending tho, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Oh!!, Slurs, against trans ppl and john says the c word once, alex and john are angry, also, also some blood, charles lee is an asshole, gil just wants to go home, hercules tries his best, i love them sm, ok so kiddies, please be aware of that, samuel seabury is ashamed to be friends with him, there is violence, theres also a single brief mention of alcohol, u can thank my friend for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsi_pepsi/pseuds/epsi_pepsi
Summary: Every Saturday evening was usually spent getting drunk in a bar nearby and then drunkenly stumbling home to fuck and then sleep. It was supposed to be that way, too, on that day. John found himself in between Hercules and Alex, Gilbert off to get them drinks. The music was loud and not half bad but still nothing either of them would actually listen to, but at least you could dance to the beat. If John got Alex drunk enough, he could do that thing with his hips again, maybe there would be a blowjob in the bathroom. Endless possibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!! welcome to this clusterfuck. shoutout to my friend for sorta making me write this bc i told her that i wanted to write this and then i did. also shoutout to her for telling me the title and everything reminded her of The Good, The Bad and The Dirty by p!atd. my dreams have come true.  
> but seriously, theres violence and blood and slurs in here, so if any of that may make u uncomfortable be careful!!! ilyall and i dont want anyone to get hurt! but if u choose to read this, have fun <33

Every Saturday evening was usually spent getting drunk in a bar nearby and then drunkenly stumbling home to fuck and then sleep. It was supposed to be that way, too, on that day. John found himself in between Hercules and Alex, Gilbert off to get them drinks. The music was loud and not half bad but still nothing either of them would actually listen to, but at least you could dance to the beat. If John got Alex drunk enough, he could do that thing with his hips again, maybe there would be a blowjob in the bathroom. Endless possibilities.

 

Then Gil was coming towards their booth with four beers in their hands. Herc stood up to help them carry the beverages the rest of the way and when they arrived, Gil placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Merci, mon amour.” They sat down on Herc’s other side, opposite of Alex and smiled at all of their partners. “Do you know how lucky I am to have you?” They asked, leaning their head onto their hand. John saw Alex smile and slightly blush out of the corner of his eye, while Herc wrapped an arm around Gil’s waist. John mirrored the action with Alex, pulling him into his side.

 

“And same goes back to you, babe,” John said with a smile, reaching across the table to hold Gil’s hand, “And-”

 

“Well, if it isn’t the tranny and his friends.” A voice interrupted him and everyone at their table turned to see Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury approaching them. Seabury was tagging behind and didn’t look as confident as Lee strutting towards them.

 

“Fuck off, Lee, who even let your ass in here?” John furrowed his brow and instinctively straightened up. He wasn’t tall like Gil or bulky like Herc but he wanted to protect his partners from dicks like Lee so he would try to intimidate him as much as possible.

 

“I’m allowed to go wherever I want. I wasn’t aware that this was some kind of queer bar.” Lee laughed and Seabury looked even more uncomfortable than before. John didn’t understand how he could be friends with Lee while also having a boyfriend. Hercules next to him shook his head.

 

“Look, Lee, just leave us alone, we don’t want any trouble. Just fuck off.” Gil next to him nodded and crossed their legs, showing that they were wearing a skirt. It was beautiful in John’s opinion, but John also thought that they would look good in a trash bag, so maybe he was biased. Lee however pulled a disgusted face.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t be proud if my girlfriend was running around looking like a slut.” Immediately, Alex and John were out of their seats and it was only for Herc grabbing John’s wrist that he hadn’t already punched Lee.

 

“Look here, asshole. Gil can wear whatever they want and you shouldn’t be fucking misgendering them. So shut your damn mouth and fuck off before I fuck you up.” Alex was steaming and could barely control his anger but Lee was taller than him and probably stronger as well so he knew not to throw the first punch. But the other only laughed again, meaner this time, and turned around to Seabury.

 

“You heard this, Sam? He wants to ‘fuck me up’!” He turned back to Alex, “How would you? You can barely reach my face.” 

 

“At least he’s more intelligent than you and doesn’t harass random people, you cunt.” John snapped from next to Alex and he heard Gil inhale sharply at the insult.

 

“John, don’t say that word. Let’s just leave.” They turned to Herc and took his hand, standing up. However, John shook his hand.

 

“I’m not leaving just because this asshole has a stick up his ass.” Alex nodded and they both ignored the pleading look Gil shot them. Herc took a deep breath before pulling Gil closer.

 

“Come on, guys, let’s leave, they aren’t worth any of this.” Herc was still holding John’s hand and used that to pull him with them. Alex reluctantly followed, but not without flipping Lee of one last time and shaking his head at Seabury who only looked down to the floor, unable to meet his eyes. 

 

Once they were outside, John detangled his hand with Herc’s and stopped walking. “You should have let me beat him up! He deserved it!” Gil and Herc stopped walking as well and turned around to John and Alex, who was nodding along.

 

“You know he did! Someone ought to teach him a lesson.” Hercules only shook his head again and turned around again to keep walking. 

 

“Beating him up is only going to end badly. He’s an asshole, I know, but he isn’t worth being sued.” Gil followed him but Alex and John stayed where they were, just a few feet from the bar.

 

“I swear to God, next time I see him, I’m gonna beat him up. And Seabury, how can he just stand there?” Alex whispered angrily and John nodded.

 

“I don’t get it either. Doesn’t he have a boyfriend as well?” Alex grabbed his hand eventually and they started walking, several feet behind their other partners when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

 

“Did you think you could just run away?” John turned around to face Lee who was walking towards them. Alex let go off his hand exactly when John had wanted to let go as well. They looked at each other for a second before John nodded and looked behind them. Hercules and Gil had caught wind off Lee returning and Herc was walking towards them, leaving Gil behind. Then there was the sound of skin-on-skin impact and when John turned around again, Lee was stumbling back and Alex’ fist was still in the air. 

 

“You bitch!” Lee yelled and stormed towards Alex, but before he could throw a punch, John was there and shoved him back so that he landed on his back. He barely heard Gilbert yelling for him to stop before he was sitting on Lee’s stomach and was punching him again and again until he was pulled off by strong arms and restrained. 

 

“Herc, let me go!” He shouted and struggled but his boyfriend wouldn’t let go. Lee was helped up by Seabury, who had been watching from a safe distance. Hercules wasn’t letting go, but that didn’t stop John from trying to free himself. Alex was standing a few feet behind them, arguing with Gil on French. 

 

“Calm down, John! We don’t-” He stopped as Lee pulled something shiny out of his pocket and pointed it at them.  _ A gun _ , John thought before Herc let him go and stepped in front of him. Alex and Gilbert had stopped arguing as well. It was silent except for the occasional honk from the highway nearby. 

 

“Yo, Lee, put that shit down.” Herc said slowly, but fear was seeping into it. “Put it down and we all go home, okay? There’s no need for someone to get shot.” Seabury was standing behind his friend with wide eyes, looking at all of them. 

 

“Don’t patronize me!” Lee yelled, still pointing the gun and moved it a bit, making everyone but him flinch. John could feel Alex’s hand gripping his tightly and he swore he could hear a choked sob from Gil. He hoped that Alex was holding their hand as well. 

 

“Lee, put the gun down, asshole!” John yelled from behind Herc. Lee pointed the gun straight at him and fear flooded his senses -  _ If he shoots, I’m gonna die _ \- but he couldn’t back down now.

 

Then everything happened quickly: Seabury started running away from the scene and John stepped forward to yell something after him, like ‘coward’ or ‘asshole’, maybe even ‘pussy’ but a loud gunshot and an unbearable pain in his stomach stopped him. His eyes darted to Lee, whose eyes were wide and he stared at John, before letting the gun fall to the ground and following Seabury. 

 

Then there was hard concrete under John’s knees and then under his cheek before he was turned around to lie in somebody’s lap. Alex was saying something from above him, but he couldn’t hear, all he noticed how wet Alex’s eyes were and how they were sparkling under the light of the streetlamp. John smiled and wanted to tell him, but instead of words, the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

 

John could feel pressure on his stomach and looked down to see Gil’s hand, covered in blood, on his skin. But why was there blood on Gil, they hadn’t been the one shot, John had been and -  _ oh _ . They were trying to stop the bleeding. John wanted to move his arms to help them but he quickly discovered that his limbs felt like lead, far too heavy to be lifted. Then Gil looked up and opened their mouth. John looked into the direction they were looking in, and saw Hercules on the phone.

 

Who was he calling? Maybe Eliza. Eliza would know what to do, she’s always so calm and nice. Or maybe even Washington. He had been in the army, right? Had he been shot before? Then Herc hung up and fell to his knees next to John, pushing Gilbert’s hands out of the way to press his own onto the wound. Gil was sitting there completely still, looking down onto their hands, covered in red. John winced in discomfort and blinked. The next time he opened his eyes, he was looking into the face of a stranger and he was lying on something softer than the ground and a lap. He tried to move his head to look around, but the pain in his stomach had moved from there to all over his body. But before the other people around him, who most definitely weren’t his partners and he had half a mind to panic, closed the doors, he saw Alex climbing in and sitting next to him, then holding his hands. 

 

Alex smiled with tears in his eyes and John thought he felt Alex stroke his thumb on the back of his hand and a whispered “It’s alright, love, close your eyes” before the dark engulfed him again.

 

*

 

John didn’t quite remember the next few times he opened his eyes, he only remembered the stark light, a throbbing pain and then darkness again.

 

But he did remember the continous beeping right next to him and being slightly annoyed at it. He didn’t know where he was but the beeping was there with him and it wouldn’t stop. So he eventually tried to open his eyes to find out what it was and get rid of it, but that proved difficult because his eyelids seemed so much heavier than what he was used to. He tried with one eye first and after he finally cracked it open, he had to close it again because of a harsh, white light. Eventually he tried again and slowly opened both eyes after they were used to the light.

 

The first thing he saw was Alex’s face, red eyes and cheeks, staring at him. John forgot about the beeping for the time being, Alex had been crying and he didn’t know why and it was worrying him to no end. He tried to say something, but his throat felt parched and raw, he couldn’t get a single word out. 

 

Then Alex’ eyes widened and he reached over John’s head. John tried to see what he was doing but moving his head hurt like hell and soon a man walked into the room, followed by a nurse. They looked first at Alex and then at John before the man moved over to the bed to use one of those little flashlights to shine into his eyes. The nurse wrote something down that John didn’t quite understand but then the man nodded at Alex and left again.

 

“John? Can you hear me?” John looked back over at Alex and nodded to the best of his abilities. “God, John,” Alex’ voice broke and moisture filled his eyes. John desperately wanted to lift his arm to hold Alex, but he was so tired all of a sudden. “It’s alright, love, just sleep again, okay? I’ll still be here when you wake up. I’ll get Herc and Gil, too. I love you.”

 

John closed his eyes, but not before thinking ‘ _ I love you, too _ ’, hoping Alex would hear it somehow. 

 

*

 

The next time John woke up, his head was clearer than before and he was able to open his eyes quicker than the first time. Maybe that was because the lights were shut off, maybe he was just getting better.

 

But nonetheless, he was able to look around the room and saw Alex sleeping in the same chair he had sat in before, then he saw Hercules and Gilbert lying on the other bed in the room, sleeping. Gil’s face was pressed into Herc’s chest and his arms were holding them tightly. John wondered why Alex wasn’t with them, but he figured that the bed was too thin for three people. 

 

He stayed awake for a few minutes, looking at his partners and trying to piece together why they were here in the hospital with him - why was he in the hospital? John looked down on himself but couldn’t find anything that was wrong with him except a throbbing soreness in his abdomen. Then memories came back to him, a night at the bar but someone had disturbed them -  _ Lee _ \- and then. The gun he had pulled. The pain in his stomach, the blood. 

  
John lifted the covers from his body and saw a bandage wrapped around his middle. That’s why Alex had been crying. He could have died. John was sure that if he wasn’t pumped up on painkillers that he would be near a panic attack, the same exhaustion as before was pulling at him again and he slowly closed his eyes. The most important people in his life where in the same room as him and that was all that counted. They could figure the rest out later. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that was. Something. i hope u enjoyed!! come yell at me on my tumblr petit-hammie and pls leave a comment to make me feel validated <33
> 
> AND FOR THE PPL WAITING FOR THE NEXT OLBISTR INSTALLMENT: im still working on it :^(( im not in the mood to write fluff lately and im also working on another fic for the friend i mentioned earlier but i swear!!! its coming!!!!!! i dont know when yet and i dont want to make any promises. im soz :^(( i havent given up on it yet tho, just u wait (for a long time)


End file.
